chemistryfandomcom-20200223-history
List of stable isotopes
List of isotopes that are either stable or have been recently found radioactive # Hydrogen-1 # Hydrogen-2 # Helium-3 # Helium-4 # Lithium-6 # Lithium-7 # Beryllium-9 # Boron-10 # Boron-11 # Carbon-12 # Carbon-13 # Nitrogen-14 # Nitrogen-15 # Oxygen-16 # Oxygen-17 # Oxygen-18 # Fluorine-19 # Neon-20 # Neon-21 # Neon-22 # Sodium-23 # Magnesium-24 # Magnesium-25 # Magnesium-26 # Aluminium-27 # Silicon-28 # Silicon-29 # Silicon-30 # Phosphorus-31 # Sulfur-32 # Sulfur-33 # Sulfur-34 # Sulfur-36 # Chlorine-35 # Chlorine-37 # Argon-36 (EE) # Argon-38 # Argon-40 # Potassium-39 # Potassium-41 # Calcium-40 (EE) # Calcium-42 # Calcium-43 # Calcium-44 # Calcium-46 (BB) # Scandium-45 # Titanium-46 # Titanium-47 # Titanium-48 # Titanium-49 # Titanium-50 # Vanadium-51 # Chromium-50 (EE) # Chromium-52 # Chromium-53 # Chromium-54 # Manganese-55 # Iron-54 (EE) # Iron-56 # Iron-57 # Iron-58 # Cobalt-59 # Nickel-58 (EE) # Nickel-60 # Nickel-61 # Nickel-62 # Nickel-64 # Copper-63 # Copper-65 # Zinc-64 (EE) # Zinc-66 # Zinc-67 # Zinc-68 # Zinc-70 (BB) # Gallium-69 # Gallium-71 # Germanium-70 # Germanium-72 # Germanium-73 # Germanium-74 # Arsenic-75 # Selenium-74 (EE) # Selenium-76 # Selenium-77 # Selenium-78 # Selenium-80 (BB) # Bromine-79 # Bromine-81 # Krypton-78 (EE) # Krypton-80 # Krypton-82 # Krypton-83 # Krypton-84 # Krypton-86 (BB) # Rubidium-85 # Strontium-84 (EE) # Strontium-86 # Strontium-87 # Strontium-88 # Yttrium-89 # Zirconium-90 # Zirconium-91 # # Zirconium-94 (BB) # Niobium-93 (SF) # Molybdenum-92 (EE) # Molybdenum-94 (SF) # Molybdenum-95 (SF) # Molybdenum-96 (SF) # Molybdenum-97 (SF) # Molybdenum-98 (BB) #: Technetium - No stable isotopes # Ruthenium-96 (EE) # Ruthenium-98 (SF) # Ruthenium-99 (SF) # Ruthenium-100 (SF) # Ruthenium-101 (SF) # Ruthenium-102 (SF) # Ruthenium-104 (BB) # Rhodium-103 (SF) # Palladium-102 (EE) # Palladium-104 (SF) # Palladium-105 (SF) # Palladium-106 (SF) # Palladium-108 (SF) # Palladium-110 (BB) # Silver-107 (SF) # Silver-109 (SF) # Cadmium-106 (EE) # Cadmium-108 (EE) # Cadmium-110 (SF) # Cadmium-111 (SF) # Cadmium-112 (SF) # Cadmium-114 (BB) # Indium-113 (SF) # Tin-112 (EE) # Tin-114 (SF) # Tin-115 (SF) # Tin-116 (SF) # Tin-117 (SF) # Tin-118 (SF) # Tin-119 (SF) # Tin-120 (SF) # Tin-122 (BB) # Tin-124 (BB) # Antimony-121 (SF) # Antimony-123 (SF) # Tellurium-120 (EE) # Tellurium-122 (SF) # Tellurium-123 (E) # Tellurium-124 (SF) # Tellurium-125 (SF) # Tellurium-126 (SF) # Iodine-127 (SF) # Xenon-124 (EE) # Xenon-126 (EE) # Xenon-128 (SF) # Xenon-129 (SF) # Xenon-130 (SF) # Xenon-131 (SF) # Xenon-132 (SF) # Xenon-134 (BB) # Xenon-136 (BB) # Caesium-133 (SF) # Barium-132 (EE) # Barium-134 (SF) # Barium-135 (SF) # Barium-136 (SF) # Barium-137 (SF) # Barium-138 (SF) # Lanthanum-139 (SF) # Cerium-136 (EE) # Cerium-138 (EE) # Cerium-140 (SF) # Cerium-142 (A, BB) # Praseodymium-141 (SF) # Neodymium-142 (SF) # Neodymium-143 (A) # Neodymium-145 (A) # Neodymium-146 (A, BB) # Neodymium-148 (A, BB) #: Promethium - No stable isotopes # Samarium-144 (EE) # Samarium-149 (A) # Samarium-150 (A) # Samarium-152 (A) # Samarium-154 (BB) # Europium-151 (Recently found alpha decay) # Europium-153 (A) # Gadolinium-154 (A) # Gadolinium-155 (A) # Gadolinium-156 (SF) # Gadolinium-157 (SF) # Gadolinium-158 (SF) # Gadolinium-160 (BB) # Terbium-159 (SF) # Dysprosium-156 (A, EE) # Dysprosium-158 (A, EE) # Dysprosium-160 (A) # Dysprosium-161 (A) # Dysprosium-162 (A) # Dysprosium-163 (SF) # Dysprosium-164 (SF) # Holmium-165 (A) # Erbium-162 (A, EE) # Erbium-164 (A, EE) # Erbium-166 (A) # Erbium-167 (A) # Erbium-168 (A) # Erbium-170 (A, BB) # Thulium-169 (A) # Ytterbium-168 (A, EE) # Ytterbium-170 (A) # Ytterbium-171 (A) # Ytterbium-172 (A) # Ytterbium-173 (A) # Ytterbium-174 (A) # Ytterbium-176 (A, BB) # Lutetium-175 (A) # Hafnium-176 (A) # Hafnium-177 (A) # Hafnium-178 (A) # Hafnium-179 (A) # Hafnium-180 (A) # Tantalum-180m (A, B, E, IT) # Tantalum-181 (A) # Tungsten-180 (Recently found alpha decay) # Tungsten-182 (A) # Tungsten-183 (A) # Tungsten-184 (A) # Tungsten-186 (A, BB) # Rhenium-185 (A) # Osmium-184 (A, EE) # Osmium-187 (A) # Osmium-188 (A) # Osmium-189 (A) # Osmium-190 (A) # Osmium-192 (A, BB) # Iridium-191 (A) # Iridium-193 (A) # Platinum-192 (A) # Platinum-194 (A) # Platinum-195 (A) # Platinum-196 (A) # Platinum-198 (A, BB) # Gold-197 (A) # Mercury-196 (A, EE) # Mercury-198 (A) # Mercury-199 (A) # Mercury-200 (A) # Mercury-201 (A) # Mercury-202 (A) # Mercury-204 (BB) # Thallium-203 (A) # Thallium-205 (A) # Lead-204 (A) # Lead-206 (A) # Lead-207 (A) # Lead-208 (A) Abbreviations: A''' for alpha decay, '''B for beta decay, BB for double beta decay, E''' for electron capture, '''EE for double electron capture, IT for isomeric transition.